


A mail problem

by BeginToBlur, FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Collab, Crack, M/M, Murder Husbands in Cuba, Smut, Will is the sensible one, allergy, the light from common sense won’t reach Hannibal in a million years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/pseuds/BeginToBlur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: When Will stops Hannibal from going out shopping, he is certainly not prepared for the consequences.





	A mail problem

Will was walking across the dining room in the house that he shared with Hannibal, when he noticed the shadow of his husband sliding towards the door. It was not the time for their usual stroll on the beach, the pantry was completely stocked and all the dogs were napping in their bedroom. There was no reason to leave the house.

Puzzled, Will called after him “Why, are you going out?”

He heard Hannibal stopping, then his husband appeared at the dining room door.

“I need to go and buy some supplies. I will be back soon.”

Hannibal was dressed in a three piece suit, an outfit that in Cuba was reserved only to the Opera nights. Raising an eyebrow, Will asked, “Do you really have to parade around like that?”

After a pointed look at Will’s cargo pants and loose t-shirt, Hannibal decided that it was not worthy a row, and patiently explained. “It is a high-class shop and it is the first time that I will be attending. I need to leave a good first impression.”

Suspicion quickly raising in him, Will asked. “You are going to spend more than $500, am I right?”

There was a twitch of annoyance in Hannibal’s features, but he was still calm when he answered. “It is very probable. Considering our founds, I do not understand how that could be a problem.”

With his guess proven right, Will pressed his point “It’s a problem because it’s an unworthy waste. Have you ever tried to shop online? You can save some money.”

“But I can have what I need now, almost immediately. Why should I wait?”

“I’m sure a couple of days of waiting can’t kill you,” Will smirked, “If I recall correctly, a couple of years weren’t much of a hassle.”

Hannibal sighed. “It was because you were at the end of it, dear Will. At the time I was looking forward to it.” At Will’s expectant expression, he conceded. “I guess I can shop online if it is so important for you.”

Will smiled.

-

Two hours later, there was a knock at the door. Will was again in the dining room playing with the dogs, so he was close to the door and quick to answer. A definitely unexpected sight greeted him.

Outside there was a man in a red and gold uniform, keeping a horse beside him by the reins. The man was wearing a hat with a long blue plume, the same colour of the bridles of the horse. The free hand was carrying a box, which was handcuffed to his wrist. The man politely enquired. “Is this Doctor Bone’s house?”

Will blinked. Then blinked again. The vision didn’t disappear. Instead, Hannibal appeared at the door and greeted the man. “As efficient as the website claimed. I would now retrieve my box, please.”

Will stood speechless while the box was unlocked and given to Hannibal, and the man went away, regally riding off into the sunset. He regained his wits only when Hannibal asked him. “Will? Are you coming back inside?”

“Hannibal!…” He hesitated, trying to find the words. “That is not waiting for the mail in order to save money!”

His husband seemed unperturbed. “I bought my supplies online and then I waited.”

“Yes, you waited a whole two hours! You were supposed to wait a whole two days!”

“It was not the type of purchase that could have waited. I was finding myself uncharacteristically unprepared”

Grated by Hannibal’s serenity, Will insisted. “What weird kind of purchase requires an immediate delivery?”

At that, Hannibal’s lips twitched. “Why don’t you discover it by yourself?”

That made Will pause and eye the box again with suspicion. “Is it safe? Like, normal-people-safe?”

A full smile on Hannibal’s lips “Yes, dear Will, I assure you the purchase was mostly driven by safety considerations.”

Will braced himself, then opened the box in one fluid motion. Under the paper cover, there was a variety of luxury, expensive, German condoms and lube.

Will raised his eyes to Hannibal. “…you were absolutely, completely right.”

-

How could Will resist when Hannibal used those soft eyes, the smirk that made Will fall in love with him all over again. He found himself being led into the bedroom, the soft press of Hannibal’s lips against his own before it deepened, teeth nipping at his top lip.

It was rough, fierce, yet the skin was not broken, though Will wished Hannibal would, a desire to taste his own blood and have Hannibal indulge in him. Unusual no doubt, but they were hardly anything from ordinary.

As Will shimmied off his pants, feeling Hannibal’s hand caress gently down his back before it cupped his ass. The firm grip of it as Will was lifted and carried to the bed, dropped onto the soft mattress where Hannibal came to stand above him.

“This is something I have been quite looking forward to, unable to wait.” Hannibal came to lay just over Will, both of them naked. His skin slightly cold from the chill of the room, but unconcerned knowing it would change so very soon.

The expensive lubricant was drizzled onto his fingers, the bottle lying in the sheets within easy reach. Hannibal was looking forward to the foreplay, the teasing and stretching, watching Will come undone with his fingers in his body and lips over his own swallowing his moans and gasps.

Will simply opened his legs, a shuddering breath as he felt the slick fingers tease his hole before another fierce kiss that made him close his eyes. A groan as he felt a digit slip inside of him and the nip of teeth again.

There was no chance to think of a quick or witty remark, too lost in the pleasure that Hannibal was giving him as his lips turned to his chest and gently pulled on his nipple before his free hand curled around his throat. Keeping Will pinned to where he was and making him hold his gaze with hazel eyes that were alive with passion.

When a second finger slipped in, there was a tight burn that made Will hiss, a groan from Hannibal as he started to scissor him. This wasn’t Will’s first time, but it didn’t feel right, but it was so wonderful.

“More,” Will breathed, knocking Hannibal’s hand away from his throat, the fingers inside of him slipping free and Will used his position to flip Hannibal onto his back, looking down at him. “I prefer you like this.”

Unable to deny Will his pleasure, Hannibal laid back on the bed as he slicked himself, perhaps soon they would try without protection, but for now, it was easier, cleaner. Looking up at Will was something he had imagined often, though in a different context. Not so intimately. The experience, however, was far more pleasurable, even more, when Will guided himself onto Hannibal’s cock, feeling the tight stretch, the throb and groan that came from Will as he tried to take what he was not ready for.

It was only as Will started to rise and fall slowly that Hannibal felt something was off, where there should have been give, it felt like more constriction. That he could not penetrate Will enough. Yet the euphoric look on Will’s face told a different story, eyes half closed as he groaned, cock hard as it slapped between them with the thrusts.

All it took was Hannibal raising his hand, letting it brush over Will’s scar as he whispered in his native tongue of Will’s dark beauty. It was easy to use the moment Will came to flip them again, lying over him once more as Hannibal let fingers reach down, feeling the puffy flesh of Will’s hole, a smirk knowing it was an allergic reaction, but the desperate moan and thrust of hips, Will’s hand diving into Hannibal’s hair and gripping as he looked up.

“Don’t you dare stop.”

-

They lied boneless in the bed, both of them aware that they had to get quickly some antihistamines for Will, but both of them too exhausted to move.

Suddenly, Will started to chuckle. To Hannibal’s puzzlement, the small chuckles became first a full laughter, and then a hysterical howl which had Will shaking. Worried, Hannibal considered that maybe not taking care of the allergic reaction had been a huge mistake and that Will may have suffered irreparable damages. He said “Will? My dear? Are you alright?”

Will’s only answer was an increase in the volume of the laughter. He rolled away from Hannibal and on his belly, apparently unable to stop.

Incredibly troubled by his weird behaviour, Hannibal reached towards the nightstand where his mobile lied. It was time to call an ambulance.

Before he could start the call, Will’s hand on his wrist stilled him. With great difficulty, he stopped laughing for enough time to say “I knew it!” Another fit of chuckling followed, and Hannibal waited patiently. “Not listening to you…came back to bite me in the ass!”

And he started to howl again. Hannibal considered strangling him.


End file.
